


Blue-Clad Dream

by alba17



Series: Marvel Shipping Games Ficlets [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fanboy Phil Coulson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure this is okay?" Phil couldn't believe this was happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue-Clad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For marvelshippinggames' Bonus Round 2, prompt, adoration.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Phil couldn't believe this was happening.

"Of course." Steve looked down at Phil and brushed back his hair. "You've been so good to me throughout this whole process. I want to return the favor." An adorable flush tinted his cheeks. "I know it's something you've been wanting to do."

"As long you're okay with it," Phil swallowed, his throat feeling suddenly thick, "I'm happy to do it. I..., I," he stuttered. "I'll be honest, it's a dream come true." Of course Phil helped out Captain America after he'd been found in the ice. He was such a nice guy and come on, he was freaking _Captain America_. The lost look in Steve's eyes in those first few weeks after he was recovered killed Phil. He wanted to do everything he could to make it go away.

Steve cupped his cheek. "You're sweet."

Phil gripped the blue-clad thighs. Already his breath was coming fast. Oh god. He wondered if this was a dream. With all the bizarre things that happened around SHIELD, you never knew. "You're really here, aren't you? This isn't a dream."

Steve chuckled softly. "No, Agent Coulson, it isn't a dream. We're really here."

Phil lost himself in Steve's blue, blue eyes for a moment. "Call me Phil."

"Phil, then." Steve's large hand gripped the back of Phil's neck. "Go ahead."

Phil shook. "Okay." He moved his hands up and down Steve's hard, muscled thighs, the latex catching on his fingernails. He leaned his head against Steve's leg, breathing hard, still not quite believing this was happening. His hand skimmed down his idol's leg, behind his knee, down to his calf, where the muscle was a hard ball under soft, smooth skin. "Oh, god," he muttered into Steve's thigh.

"That's right. You're fine. Keep going." Steve's voice was soft and reassuring.

Phil emitted a garbled sound before burying his face in Steve's crotch, unable to resist any more. He could feel Steve's hand caressing the back of his head, fingers sifting through his hair, skimming over the skin at the back of his neck."Okay." 

He found himself mouthing the cloth stretched over Steve's cock, which was already thick and hard, prompting Phil to say, "Jesus Christ." Steve's cock was just as big as you'd expect and the feel of it under his lips made Phil fully erect. "Steve," he breathed, desperately pressing his lips against the thickness through the blue latex, everything about this thrilling encounter gathering in his cock, his balls, his erection stiffening like a rock.

His finger scrabbled at the top of Steve's pants (were they pants? who knew?), Steve did something with his clothing and suddenly he was bare, Phil's lips kissing bare skin. His hands gripped Steve's hips, while the top of the uniform remained intact, flashing blue and white at the edge of Phil's vision.

He was so beautiful. Everything that Phil aspired to, everything that he admired, this man embodied, and the roller coaster of emotion took but minutes to carry him to orgasm, without Steve doing a thing but being his own perfect self.

"You don't have to keep going," Steve said, naturally selfless.

"Don't worry, I got you," Phil replied, eager to finish the job, his mouth engulfing Steve's cock, working it expertly (where did that even come from? this wasn't something he'd ever done before), and Steve came in just moments, spurting come that Phil was happy, oh so happy, to swallow. 

Afterwards he sagged against Steve's thighs, depleted but satisfied. Steve touched under Phil's chin, tipped it upward. "Thank you, Phil." Then he lifted Phil up, wrapped him in his enormous arms, tight against his muscled chest, the safest Phil had ever felt, and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you. That was one of the best orgasms I've ever had."

And damn, if Phil didn't believe him, utterly. Because Captain America didn't lie.


End file.
